la carta de ken
by sakurita chibi
Summary: ken quiere discuparse con sora por un error que cometio... para ello le escribe una carta, entra y leela... lo se lo se.. el summary no es tan genial.. jeje.. pero entren!


**Cha chaaan… HOLAAAA!... de nuevo por aquí después de am... cof cof... casi un año sin publicar nada -.-U... lo siento... es que la prepa me mantiene ocupada con tanta tarea que no tengo tiempo de aparecerme jeje... pero pues... estoy de vacaciones...: D… así que dije ¿Por qué no? Tengo muchas historias que escribí desde la secundaria así que pues solo hay que pasarlas a la compu y publicarlas... bueno bueno... ya basta de explicaciones innecesarias...**

Esta vez vengo presentándoles una historia de kaleido star... wiiii!... obvio SoraxKen... es una lástima que el pobre jamás lograra declarase T-T... se trata de que ellos son novios pero tienen una discusión y ken arrepentido trata de disculparse con una carta... espero les guste... :)

_Kaleido star no me pertenece simplemente tomo prestados a los personajes para su sano entretenimiento… bueno sin más ¡a leer!_

_Sora:_

Yo te amo como no te lo imaginas, cuando te vi por primera vez no sé qué me paso que quería seguirte hablando pero tú no me conocías, decidí molestarte para llamar tu atención y funciono pero por un momento, te alejabas de mí y yo como si sintiera que había pasado algo. Pasaron los días y no sabía cómo hablar contigo, con pretexto de la escuela me junte con Mía y Ana sabiendo que estarías cerca de mí.

Nos empezamos a hablar repentinamente más, dándome cuenta de que yo te quería, pero tú no te dabas cuenta, habiendo momentos en los que te alejabas de mí y sin mostrarlo me sentía mal pues no te tenia a mi lado, pasando los días nuestra amistad crecía y tu muy cariñosa me abrazabas y te dejabas abrazar, esos eran los momentos en los que más feliz me sentía esos abrazos para mi eran de lo más lindo que me pasaba en todo el día, aunque yo querían que duraran no se podía porque tú los interrumpías y yo sintiéndome feliz buscaba cualquier pretexto para dártelos.

En un día soñé contigo de una manera muy linda y graciosa que eso me demostraba que en verdad sentía algo más que amistad pasaron los días y yo esperaba la oportunidad para que supiera que podríamos ser algo más que amigos, hubo momentos en los que quería decirte cuanto te quería pero mi inseguridad y mi miedo al rechazo me lo impedían.

Los días más tristes fueron cuando inexplicablemente te alejaste de mí y yo pensando que te habías dado cuenta de este querer mío, tratando de impedirlo me remordía la conciencia y tenía mucho miedo, pero tu muy tierna me revivías el día dándome un abrazo en la salida como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me ponía feliz al regresar a mi casa… todo esto me confundía si debía decirte todo lo que sentía o en el fondo callarlo pero muy en el fondo seguía sufriendo por no ser capaz de decírtelo aun.

A los días siguientes tú me hacías sentir algo único que no es como decirlo, dándome valor tus comentarios que me dieron seguridad como: "te ganaste mi confianza rápido " " te puedo contar muchas cosas" "eres un chico muy amable" esos y muchos más que provocaron que no pudiera callar mas, solamente esperaba a solas un momento para decírtelo.

Nos quedamos a solas un martes 12 de octubre y con miedo al rechazo fluyeron de mi las palabras: " quieres ser mi novia" y tu confundida me hiciste sufrir y repetir lo que había dicho pues yo estaba muy nervioso que no se como fui capas de repetirlo, viendo yo tus expresiones entendí que estabas confundida y te di un tiempo ilimitado para que pensaras tu respuesta, nos desviamos del tema para no hacerlo mas complicado pero yo seguía esperando tu respuesta paso el día paso otro y yo comprendiendo te di tu espacio.

El jueves 14 de octubre tu en una clase me mandaste un papelito diciendo tengo que hablar contigo y al mismo tiempo planteando una pregunta " ¿porque yo y no otra?" Esa pregunta no fue difícil de contestar, en una hora libre nos fuimos a donde yo te declare lo que sentía por ti, empezamos la charla para estar relajados, fuiste al grano y me preguntaste de nuevo porque yo? , yo te respondí: eso tu ya lo sabes me haces feliz, me alegras el día, eres única y linda a la cual porque no e de querer tanto y me dijiste : "mi respuesta no a cambiado pero yo no sabia que esperar si el rechazo o el si al ser mi novia.

Seguía nervioso pero tranquilo, de repente me revolvió que tuve que preguntar de nuevo y feliz y sonrojada me contestaste que si (que lindo esa sensación fue tan especial para mi) me diste un abrazo y compartimos esas sensaciones de felicidad . Al día siguiente me pediste un beso y yo muy torpe te lo di (pues fue en la mejilla) y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que si me querías.

El fin de semana pensaba en ti pues no creía que me dijeras que si, llego el lunes tan esperado para mi ya te quería ver y darte un beso para demostrarte lo tanto que te quiero, la semana que acaba de pasar fue especial aunque algo difícil pues estábamos en evaluaciones, me acompañaste camino a mi casa y yo pensando que yo no te quería si no que ahora te amaba, el jueves ahora tu me secuestraste y te acompañe camino a tu casa (no me importa llegar tarde a mi casa con tal de estar contigo mas tiempo), Los besos eran de los mas especiales que me dabas y no me importaba que no supieras besar pues tu muy sincera me lo confesaste y lo que mas me importa es que estés conmigo siempre a mi lado.

TE AMO, TE AMO, TE SIGO AMANDO, Por que tu hiciste que este cuento se volviera realidad y por una idiotez mía al haber aceptado la invitación de Mey el dia de tu precentacion me digas que lo olvide por que en verdad no lo podre hacer perdón perdón no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal con algo tan importante para ti, y yo como idiota no me di cuenta de las fechas… te fuiste a dormir tal vez enojada o simplemente no lo se pero te repito que no me lo olvide porque no lo podre hacer.

TE AMO y lo seguiré haciendo, no importa lo que tu me hagas o lo que tenga que pagar por mi error te pido me disculpes por algo idiota que hice.

Pd: te pido mil disculpas o las que sean necesarias, te amo demasiado que te has robado mi corazón que escribí todo lo que e pasado contigo para decirte simplemente que me importas demasiado y que no me gusta que estés molesta eres una gran mujer y no mereces que haga idioteces que te sientas mal.

**Wiiiii! Acabo…espero les gustara y tratare de publicar más historias próximamente... me daré mi tiempo ah! Y si les gusto dejen sus comentariooos! Es gratis y no se llevaran mas del tiempo de lo que leyeron jijiji… bueno sin más me despido! **_**Atte.: sakurita-chibi**_


End file.
